


ready for love

by nqrse1224



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqrse1224/pseuds/nqrse1224
Summary: 搞莓的手停不下来，我能有什么办法呢？都怪莓太好搞了！算是正史，战后的茸莓。*友情向莓橘提及*背叛和原谅并不是主基调，甜蜜恋爱才是。*把莓刻画得比较纠结，但个人认为莓就是那种会想很多的人。*原创剧情有希望写出了猫老师想要的剧情车TAT





	ready for love

01

这个下午，乔鲁诺一点也不想处理因自己外出而堆积了两周的事务。

连绵阴雨结束后终于放晴的九月，呼吸间尽是青草和柑橘的气味，天空更是蓝得像块平整的崭新画布。如此的大好天气不该被辜负。乔鲁诺的下巴撑在交叠的双手上，他盯着忙忙碌碌又是拿文件、信封又是取点火器的福葛，思索起要编排怎样的理由，才好劝说他严格勤勉的秘书先生，和他去到街角的冰淇淋店来场甜蜜简单的约会。

“你到底有没有在听我说话？”秘书先生很快发现自家老板正在走神的事实，便端着火漆炉和铜勺走了过去，蜷起食指扣了扣桌面，意识到自己行为言语上的僭越，福葛叹息着放柔了语调，“GIOGIO，把戒指盖上，蜡要凝固了。”

“我有些头疼。”乔鲁诺相当擅长撒谎，这得归功于他虚伪的母亲以及暴戾的继父，迫使他不得不用谎言逃避惩罚或是取得奖励。就当福葛将手覆上他的额头，他迅速捉住了福葛的手腕，摘下佩戴在右手无名指上的戒指，放到了福葛的手心里，“我想你可以帮我完成剩下的部分。”

“BOSS，这不合……”这不仅仅是枚印刻了徽章纹样的戒指。福葛只觉手心沉甸甸地发烫。乔鲁诺从未提及，可那段所谓的“背叛”仍是福葛心里过不去的坎。面对布加拉提坚决的反叛，他决然地选择离开，他回到了孤单之中，不再佯装自己拥有许多友人。可如今，他活了下来，且厚颜无耻地享受着乔鲁诺的爱意，但就算是欢爱时分，福葛也总是患得患失地小心翼翼，他失去了太多，他认为他不配再得到，他还没有准备好。乔鲁诺的一举一动都太像是精心策划的试探。即便当初布加拉提的死亡既成定局无法规避，但倘若福葛没有选择离开，那阿帕基和纳兰迦的结局会不会不一样。福葛不知道也不可能会知道这些假设问题的答案。

“这里没有其他人，我说这合适，这就是合适的。”乔鲁诺知道福葛在瞎想什么，他没法安慰他，那是幸存者的不安，他扯过他的领带，握住他的手捏着戒指在微温的火漆蜡上戳下印记，“你再敢胡思乱想，我就会把你按在这张办公桌上，听到了吗，潘尼。”

他需要的是更多的时间。

02

福葛不是第一次走在这条街上，也不是第一次光顾这家冰淇淋店，但他的确是第一次留意到从前未曾留意到过的细枝末节——像是街区小屋斑驳的护墙板，店铺前花花绿绿的广告招牌，包裹华夫筒的格纹纸巾印着gelato的字样。福葛必须将注意力分散到其他事物上，以免他过于在意他被乔鲁诺牵着的右手。不太遥远的数月前，福葛在这片街区前的小餐馆里吃过味道差强人意的意大利面，他还记得那间阴暗低矮且充满奇妙香味的房间，记得餐桌上不够整洁的餐巾、写着粉笔字的点餐单，还有餐桌那头永远写不好数学题的纳兰迦。现在，同行的人换成了乔鲁诺。

他们没有目的地，也没有急着要去完成的事。

“你前一秒还在说自己头疼！”福葛嘴上抱怨着，最终还是妥协了，任由举着巧克力开心果双球华夫筒的幼稚鬼乔鲁诺牵着自己的手，在午后空旷的街道上缓步前行，“真不敢相信我怎么会被你这些谎话骗到，我知道你倒时差很辛苦，但，唔……”福葛想要规劝年纪轻轻就说谎成性的老板，却被对方勾着脖子吻住了说教的嘴。

无关冰凉甘甜的冰淇淋，乔鲁诺的亲吻本身就过于甜蜜绵长，总能让福葛本能地屈服于此。他明确触摸抚慰哪些地方，可以轻易教福葛满脸潮红地抱紧他，而福葛仰起颈项压抑着喘息的模样又着实可爱，令乔鲁诺忍不住要多折磨他些。

“是你让我很头疼，潘尼，”乔鲁诺得踮起脚尖，他的嘴唇才能够到福葛的耳朵，他感觉到福葛在他的吐息中微微颤抖，“我满脑子都是你刚才点燃酒精灯融蜡的模样，或许，我们今晚可以在可控范围内玩些和往常不同的。”

“GIOGIO！”拍开乔鲁诺掀开上衣衣摆顺着胯骨边镂空的地方向下的手，福葛看到他一脸无辜地在舔冰淇淋。热情组织的新老板，甫一上任就取消了迪亚波罗在任时经营的诸多鲜血淋漓的要线，除去咒骂、嘲笑和等着看好戏的，剩下皆是称颂乔鲁诺正直果敢清明善良的。是啊，乔鲁诺仅剩的那点坏心思，全用在了福葛身上。

“你没有来接机，特莉休都来了。”绝大多数时候，乔鲁诺都表现得成熟稳重，但此刻，他边埋怨男友的冷淡边把华夫筒咬得咔嚓作响。

福葛没有忘记乔鲁诺是今早凌晨的航班回国，他甚至因此辗转反侧了大半夜也没能顺利入睡，他干脆起床跑到了琴房练琴，可总算能够无人干扰地弹完整首曲子时，福葛却没法进入状态，他将一首降E大调夜曲弹得缠绵悱恻支离破碎，叫人不忍细闻。这当然是乔鲁诺的错。未免被特莉休，米斯达等人嘲笑，福葛明智地决定不要顶着黑眼圈去机场接乔鲁诺。他怕当他在人群中看到他时，就像——福葛也描述不出那到底像什么，大概就像他从前没有真正睁开过眼睛。一想到乔鲁诺，福葛又想哭又想笑，他让他感到欢愉和疼痛，就在心口。

“过分的爱意会让我折寿的，GIOGIO。”福葛没有正面回答乔鲁诺的话，他想他不能更喜欢乔鲁诺了，他仿佛一只充盈了乔鲁诺的酒杯，再多一分便会泼洒出来，“还有，消防栓旁边有个跟了我们两条街的小鬼，你最好去给他买点什么封上他的嘴。”

当乔鲁诺再次回到福葛身边时，福葛主动将手塞到了他的手心里。

这回，他的手松懈而柔软。

03

前两次造访艺宫后台，福葛是和米斯达一起去的。行进的走廊上满是灯光和嘈杂声，不时还有穿戴鸭舌帽举着服装道具的男孩们鱼贯经过。第三次，福葛独自来到后台，他仍有前两次的奇异感觉，他有种踏入怪兽腹腔的错觉，后台弯弯绕绕的通道，随处可见的梯子、绳索，是怪兽的胃肠。

“啊哈，好久不见，我们神秘的仰慕者又来看演出了不是吗？”见到福葛开门进来，特莉休的经济人赶忙起身上去握手，故作俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，“我想你们有很多话要说，我就先离开了。容我多嘴提醒一句，化妆间的门锁坏了。祝你日安，神秘的仰慕者先生。”他一早就认定福葛是特莉休的地下男友。

“随便坐吧。”特莉休以舒适的姿势坐在化妆台前的靠背椅里，她正在卸妆。镜子前，福葛看到堆满了装粉底液和面霜的罐子，蘸着各种色彩的化妆刷搁在打开了的眼影盘盖子上，桌上还有散乱的纸盘、用过的香烟滤嘴和盛着半杯茶的纸杯。

“我喜欢你的表演，特莉休，但我不希望你就此沾染某些恶习。”福葛拉过角落里的另一张椅子，环抱着双臂坐了下去。

“真的吗？”特莉休大笑，她知道福葛不会说违心话，且他长辈式不讨好的关心逗乐了她，“那是之前的人留下的，我过来时还没有人打扫过。你可以坐着等我卸完妆吗？”“话说回来。”她忽然转过身，交叠起双腿，用审视的目光看向福葛，她脸上厚厚的粉底还没有全部擦拭掉，睫毛和内眼角画上了黑色，“福葛，你是不是怀孕了？”

“什、什么？”福葛腾地从椅子里站了起来，他不明白特莉休如何得出的结论，他的牙齿磕磕绊绊了好一阵，才能正常讲话，“抱歉，特莉休，我想我不具备可以怀孕的器官。”

特莉休再次开怀大笑。 

“你胖了，而且，乔鲁诺老念叨说他想要很多孩子。”特莉休踢掉了脚上的高跟鞋，摘掉颈间的领结，以放松的姿势盘起腿陷进靠背椅里。她给出的理由很不合理，却又具有极强的说服力。

“这太荒谬了！”福葛不相信乔鲁诺会擅自对自己使用黄金体验的能力，可他还是心有余悸地抚过了自己尚算平坦的的小腹作为确认。他按照特莉休所说的，坐着看她用卸妆膏涂在脸上按摩，接着用无纺布擦拭。她心不在焉地做着手上的动作，一面擦拭脸上的妆容，一面透过镜子观察福葛。

“福葛，你到底在忧虑什么。”护卫队中，特莉休与中途离队的福葛的交集是最少的，她对他的印象还停留在浅表的外在上。长相斯文白净得不太像是个黑帮，更像是好人家的少爷，穿过的衣服有杏仁牛奶的味道，隐约还有无花果木的苦味装点着加顿豆和椰果的甜。

“我不知道。”

“或许我该踏上那条「船」，那样，和我的同伴们死在一起也是好的，可假若时间倒流，我想我依旧不会继续那趟旅途。我不后悔我的选择，但我为这样的结局而痛苦。我……”福葛的声音开始颤抖，他发觉他再也说不下去了。

沉默持续了很久，也可能没有太久。福葛低着头绞弄着手指，他不愿抬头去看特莉休的表情，那会是何种表情？吃惊，尴尬，或是鄙夷？他说得太多了，可他如果不说这些，就没什么可说的了。

“我不会劝你忘掉悲伤向前看的，福葛，”特莉休的声音柔和又充满了力量，“但你必须明白，你的经历，那段历史，不仅只有你做了选择，所有人都做出了他们自己的选择，形成了如今的结局。如果米斯达没有破坏那块命运的滚石，如果布加拉提不接受乔鲁诺的游说，如果我不反抗父亲的谋杀……你看，这样你就不必选择是否要踏上那条「船」了。可人不能活在‘如果’里，幸存者的不安和痛苦也许能跟着你进棺材，但你还活着，你何必不找些欢乐的事情去做呢。你不能忘记过去，也不能活在过去。”

特莉休在这段历史中蜕变了，她变得更为从容成熟，也或许是福葛至今才了解了真正的她。他知道她话中有话地提醒他珍惜眼前。福葛珍惜和乔鲁诺的这份关系，可他不懂得如何经营。他从不把恋与爱宣之于口，他只是将所有的事都做得很好，他认为乔鲁诺一定能懂。

“替我向乔鲁诺问好。”

“我会的。”

“记得定期去医院做检查，福葛。”特莉休大笑着嘱咐道。她喜欢逗弄福葛，无论多少次，福葛都会认真地思考然后生气，他一本正经生气的样子实在是太过可爱。

“走了。”福葛关上门，将特莉休和她的笑声关在门内。他再次经过弯弯绕绕的通道，随后踏入艺宫外的街道。他经过一排低矮的房子，进入一条繁忙的马路，加入一群等待通行灯的路人，走入一片月色里。

04

来到翡翠海岸后的三日二泊，拜雷雨所赐，提议出海游玩的乔鲁诺连将脚趾泡在海水里的机会也没得到。乔鲁诺将床边落地窗的白色百叶窗帘拉到最高，远远看到沙滩上星点支着太阳伞的小屋于风雨中飘飘摇摇。舒适凉爽的室内，床头柜上摆着盛了各色水果的玻璃盘、装了气泡酒的冰桶，身侧是福葛触手可及的皮肤。哪怕不能出海，乔鲁诺觉得这就已经够好了。

“这才是夏天。”手掌沿着福葛的人鱼线向下寻到耻骨，乔鲁诺眯起眼睛发出满足的喟叹。

“现在是四月，GIOGIO。”“明天会是个晴天。”福葛偏过头，简短地吻了吻乔鲁诺抚摸他脸颊的手，算是回绝他想要再来一次的暗示，这几天来，除了去餐厅用餐，剩余的时间几乎全是和乔鲁诺在床上度过的，福葛缺乏锻炼的身体吱吱嘎嘎地叫嚷着需要休息。他披了乔鲁诺的衬衫，赤着脚翻身下床，走到写字台上的电脑前查看新邮件：“假期还剩两天了，每次同你出行都会遇上雷雨天气。”不出意外，福葛订的玫瑰花束明天早晨便能送到——那是为吊唁阿帕基而订购的。相较温柔无害的黄泊菊，带刺的美艳花朵更符合阿帕基的形象和审美。 

遗憾地以视线扫过福葛因弯腰，而在薄透的短衬衫下若隐若现的腰窝和臀沟，乔鲁诺蓦地想起了前些时候特莉休在电话里说过的关于“怀孕”的玩笑话。福葛为此暂时戒掉了甜食，并禁止只会烘焙甜食的乔鲁诺踏进厨房。

“你一个人闷声不响地在笑什么？”查阅完新邮件的福葛打着领带，狐疑地看向笑眯眯的乔鲁诺。福葛很难猜出乔鲁诺的心思，但当他默不作声抿着嘴傻笑的时候，就肯定没安好心思。

“我在回忆我们的初夜。”乔鲁诺随口扯谎道。

“你还真敢说啊。”俯身抓起床上的靠枕，福葛把它拍到乔鲁诺古希腊雕塑般英俊的脸上。 

他们的初夜是在某次酒会之后。当时，福葛重回热情不久，觥筹交错、襟飘带舞的场景对他来说又熟悉又陌生，他安静地坐在角落里喝酒，深陷在忧郁里的福葛在整个会场中显得格格不入得迷人，由此吸引了无数女客的目光，可他不在意也不在乎，他拒绝掉了所有鼓起勇气前来向他邀舞的姑娘。

“可以赏脸跟我跳支舞吗？”清甜的嗓音，但不属于女性。福葛先是看到了一只无名指上戴着戒指的右手，然后是乔鲁诺的脸。他慌张地踉跄起身，他不想在自己的上司面前表现得失魂落魄缺乏教养，可他已然醉了，失去了良好的空间感继而碰翻了手旁的空酒杯，并撞进了乔鲁诺的怀里。

会场的寂静维持了几秒钟。

“对不起。”扶着乔鲁诺的肩膀与他拉开距离，福葛背靠着墙，垂下睫毛闪躲他清澈明亮的绿色眼眸，不假思索地回绝了乔鲁诺，“谢谢你，GIOGIO，但我就想在这儿待着。”他又在他面前出糗了，他总在他面前出糗，像是上帝刻意安排的那样。

“好吧，”乔鲁诺毫不避讳地在众人的瞩目下亲吻了福葛的脸颊和嘴角，并在福葛失措的惊愕中打发了侍从去准备解酒汤剂，“无论如何，我很高兴你能来，潘尼。”

舞池内，乔鲁诺接连换了几位舞伴，他的脸上挂着标准的礼貌微笑，仿佛他先前被福葛拒绝时一刹那的失落是假的。福葛的目光随着乔鲁诺于莺莺燕燕间穿梭而摆动，他感到天旋地转，却不知是因为酒精，还是因为乔鲁诺。现场演奏太差劲了，还比不上自己在酒吧助兴的水准。那些叽喳吵闹的女人又是谁，凭什么可以与乔鲁诺共舞？如果在产生嫉妒前，就顺应内心真实的想法，会不会……福葛没有继续想下去，过量的酒精剥夺了他继续思考下去的权利。

“你不知道，为了邀请你跳那支舞，我到底练习了多久，连曲子都是猜测了你的喜好筛选过的，你居然想都没想就拒绝了我的邀请。”扯开脸上的羽毛枕，乔鲁诺把穿衣镜前打着领带的福葛拽回床上，意料之中地看到了福葛瞪圆了的眼睛，“在你热烈主动地要求我抱你之前，潘尼，我是真的伤透了心。”

“根本没有那种事！”乔鲁诺所说的无疑有添油加醋的成分，比如究竟是谁先牵了谁的手，谁先吻了谁的脸，但福葛迄今都不敢忘记，翌日的清晨，他半梦半醒地在陌生的房间里睁开眼睛，枕边背着自己仍在熟睡的人露出半个毛茸茸的金色脑袋，他胆战心惊地揭开被角看到对方身上新鲜的牙印和抓痕时，内心是有多么崩溃爆炸，“你别压着我，衬衫会弄皱的！”

“喔，潘尼，事实上，在你自顾自说着‘衬衫弄皱了’的可爱胡话，把衣服脱干净之前，我没想要趁人之危，但你泪眼婆娑地要求我别离开，我没法像你拒绝我那样狠心地拒绝你，我们拥抱，然后接吻，”福葛粉扑扑的脸颊被乔鲁诺的话语染上了更为艳丽的红，乔鲁诺顺遂地用舌头顶开福葛的嘴唇，他承认他格外钟意福葛不擅讨巧的不坦诚，但这得向福葛保密，否则他又得濒临爆发地不知该生气还是该忍耐才好，“你的大胆行为超出了我的预计，潘尼，原本，我想我们至少该跳完那支舞，再找个安静的地方互换亲吻和告白。你哭着要了两次，湿软得像是随时会融化在我怀里。”

“GIOGIO……”福葛回忆起来了。他以为乔鲁诺要离开，就像布加拉提、阿帕基、纳兰迦离开他那样，永远地离开他。他明明没有走远，他明明待在大家只要一回头便能看到的地方等待，可谁都没有回来，没人记得原地等待的他。除了乔鲁诺。大滴的眼泪不断地从福葛的眼角滑落，直到乔鲁诺以拥抱和亲吻止住了它。福葛全都回忆起来了。

“你给了我无上欢愉，却薄情地，招呼都不打地兀自逃走了，我醒来发现枕边空荡荡的，你说我心里有多受伤。”又来了。对于福葛在事后落荒而逃的行为，乔鲁诺很爱演地变着法儿指摘过无数次。尽管福葛指出，你大可用黄金体验去修复身上那些痕迹，但乔鲁诺义正言辞地表示他要留着那些痕迹，好让福葛时刻记得发誓要对他负责的事情。

“真遗憾。那除了逃走，你告诉我，我要怎么在日光下，面对和自己酒后乱性的上司？”不甘示弱地掐住乔鲁诺不安分的胯骨，福葛咬了咬乔鲁诺的喉结作以回敬，“我就逃了半天，旷了半天的工而已！”福葛花了半天冷静下来，翻箱倒柜地找出自己出席葬礼时的普通西服换上，再若无其事地回去上班。

“你可以对我说‘早安’，潘尼，”撩起福葛额前的碎发，乔鲁诺仔细地亲吻过他的额头、眼角、鼻尖、嘴唇，“因为你逃走了，最甜蜜的早安吻成了泡影。” 

“好吧，好吧，”福葛举双手投降，他捧起乔鲁诺的脸，回吻他，“作为补偿，我会把我余生所有的早安吻献给你。”福葛停顿了一会儿：“如果你需要的话。”他曾以为他破碎的心再无人能医，除非时间倒流，死者复生。

“我不能对你保证得太满，”福葛呈现出的，是一种悲伤模糊的姿态，乔鲁诺想，他得告诉他，他大可不必这样亦步亦趋，“但在爱情上，潘尼，我们永远是平等的。” 

“谢谢你，GIOGIO。”

谢谢你让我爱你，谢谢你和我在一起。

05

四月十六日是乔鲁诺的生日。

“今年我不想举办什么愚蠢的宴会了，我想和你过，就我们两个人，”以往的前十五年里，四月十六日就和一年中其他的日子没有分别，是可有可无的，以致于乔鲁诺在他接手组织后的第十六个生日时，感到无所适从，他停下了写字的手，钢笔尖在纸张上氤出边缘不规则的墨团，“我们可以出去走走，去哪儿都……”

“不行，”福葛抬起一只手示意乔鲁诺停止他不切实际的幻想，他点击鼠标的频率和声响很不妙，这让乔鲁诺警觉地闭上了嘴，“我在上周就把请柬发出去了！”

“潘尼……”通常，乔鲁诺使用年下优势可怜兮兮地向福葛撒娇，都会得到福葛的谅解或同意。

“我说不行，GIOGIO，”啪地合上电脑，福葛将手撑在了乔鲁诺的办公桌上——要不是乔鲁诺足够了解福葛，他会以为福葛要把拳头砸在他的脸上，福葛笑了，他笑着凑过身去拆散了乔鲁诺的领带帮他重打，“温莎结才能遮住第一粒衬衫扣子。行行好，把你的下巴抬起来，对，就这样维持五秒钟，好了。”他们的脸近得能呼吸到彼此的呼吸，福葛注意到乔鲁诺淡粉色的舌尖和整齐洁白的牙齿时，已经来不及抗拒他的亲吻了。

“你该多穿穿正装，”在情况发展到不可收拾之前，两人不约而同地叫停了这个吻，福葛气喘吁吁地蹭着嘴唇低声咒骂，“该死的，你穿正装的样子太他妈好看了。”

“会有机会的。”回到座椅中，乔鲁诺瞥见福葛红润的嘴唇，心情瞬间好了起来。他有一个计划，不，不止，他有很多很多的计划要去践行。

“刚才，你只是发发牢骚，你会亲自出席你本人的生日宴会的，是吗？”

“是的，潘尼。”

有关生日宴会的难忘记忆，福葛拥有不少，其中包括已与他断绝关系的父母将他像马戏团的动物般向名流贵族展示介绍的种种，也包括纳兰迦吵嚷着非要为他过生日，结果，醉酒的纳兰迦不但吐了福葛一身，还打碎了他小半橱柜的香水。

“去海边吧。”乔鲁诺的声音适时地将福葛从兵荒马乱的回忆里拉回了现实，他知道福葛在焦虑，可他不知道福葛在焦虑什么，他不经把手勾向福葛，缓缓地再次与他亲吻，觉得五脏六腑都在翻腾。

“什么？”握紧了乔鲁诺的手，福葛平静地挨着他回吻——他最先亲吻且吻得最用力的对象就是乔鲁诺，他的嘴唇好像就此烙下了乔鲁诺的形状和颜色。他想他应该会下地狱，而乔鲁诺肯定不会，所以，在分别之前，在此时此刻，抛开理智地索取亲吻，又有何不可呢。

“一起去海边吧，潘尼。”

假期最后的下午，风歇雨止。

乔鲁诺和福葛一前一后地走在沙滩上。潮湿的沙子接连不停地往他们的鞋子里钻时，福葛皱起了眉头，乍暖还寒的四月海风将乔鲁诺松散的发尾彻底吹散时，福葛的眉头皱得更紧了，而乔鲁诺把手探进他的衬衣里时，福葛的两条眉毛完全锁了起来。这本该是个完美的假期，福葛做了详尽的功课，也查过天气预报，可旅途中的一切都朝着和预定背离的未知方向展开，光是突如其来的暴雨就冲垮了福葛设想好的所有出行路线。

“泳装的你看起来就像是贝壳中的维纳斯，让人心动。”海水包围了乔鲁诺成长的地方，海是他再熟悉不过的景色，但他还是没来由地想和福葛来海边，“潘尼，你瞧你，走路东倒西歪的，需要帮忙吗？”

“胡说八道，我光腿的样子你也没少见！”沐浴在久违的阳光下，福葛不适应地翕起眼眸，他一只手扶住乔鲁诺的肩膀，另一只手与他十指相扣，“我走路东倒西歪？也不晓得是拜谁所赐。”福葛列了几十条清单，但没有一条是需要用到泳衣的，四月底的海水还很凉，对于不怎么喜欢海的福葛来说，穿着鞋子且在保证沙子不会进入鞋内的前提下于海滩上漫步，已是极限了。目力所及尽是无边无际的海滩和挺拔的棕榈树，这让福葛萌生出十分奇怪的念头，是不是他不喊停，乔鲁诺就会牵着他一直一直地走下去。

“床上是床上，海边是海边。”乔鲁诺用理所当然的口吻说着他的歪理，他感到他与福葛的手即将因为步调不一而松开，但他回头望去，他的手坚定温暖地扣着他的，福葛只是在看时间，自从他们来到这片海滩上，他就在频繁地校对时间和计算距离，“真没想到你会租下海滩，潘尼，我……”

“别说话，GIOGIO。”

一声惊响。

烟花在暮色中绽放。

乔鲁诺抬起头去仰望空中装点晚霞的火光，福葛则是看向了脸颊映满光芒的乔鲁诺。过去，不论多幸福温柔的时刻，太过在意和喜欢的事实，总让福葛感到紧张和悲伤，但如今，看着烟花在逐渐流逝的黄昏里起起落落直至消殆，福葛的胸口有层层的灼热，纵使乔鲁诺在这篇怦然盛放的烟花雨中听不见，他也任性地想要确实地留下些印记。

“生日快乐。”

烟花还未燃尽。福葛偶尔会头脑发热地做些翌日必定会为之羞恼的傻事，可他没有对乔鲁诺表达过爱意，一次也没有。他固执地认为他们会有不同的归属，乔鲁诺会有他自己的天堂，他或许会站在云端朝他招手，但也只有招手而已。

“但在那之前——在那之前，GIOGIO，我们可以过着亲吻彼此的快乐生活。我们还能看许多次这样的烟花。”福葛说着爱人间的誓言。纵使乔鲁诺不能听到。

“我爱你。”

烟花散尽了，海滩恢复了先前的寂静。

“潘尼，你刚才说……”

“我想去海里走走。”

“入夜了，海水会很凉。潘尼，你还没有回答……”

“没关系的，GIOGIO，反正你很快能让我热起来。”

他们站在海水中拥吻。福葛的过去就像是丢失了适配盖的匣子，乔鲁诺得承受它们，谨慎妥当地处理它们，确保不会有什么东西从中泼洒出来。不过，现在的福葛不再愁眉不展，他的大胆和坦率是他看起来更加光彩夺目。“潘尼，我为你感到——”乔鲁诺的话没说完，他拉下福葛的衬衣，亲吻他露出的颈部皮肤。

冰凉的海水下，乔鲁诺温暖的手简直让福葛发疯，他隔着泳衣去抚摸他，用发抖的双臂抱紧他。“快摸摸我，好吗。”福葛轻声呢喃，乔鲁诺的手故意不得要领地在他的臀腿间抚弄，他的动作越是轻柔，福葛越是僵硬了脊背喘息着靠紧他。

“介意我进去吗？”乔鲁诺对着福葛滚烫的耳朵呼吸，他的手指放在福葛身上最湿软的部位。“不要只是手指，”乔鲁诺温柔愉快的语气差点让福葛哭出来，他再度亲吻了他，耸立起的乳尖不知羞耻地摩挲着他的胸膛，“快进来！”

“不行，潘尼。接下来的回酒店再做。”他伸手触摸福葛的嘴角，咸腥的海风里，它尝起来依旧是蜜糖般的甜。他无法看着福葛却不想触碰他，无法看着他的手整理文件，拿着钢笔，端着茶杯亦或做其他杂事时，却不想牵起他的手，亲吻骨节，或者吸吮他的手指。他隔着布料抚慰他疼痛的器官，浅浅插入的一指令福葛渐趋微弱的呻吟重新变得高亢。“以前，刚入队那时，我以为你是个一本正经、感情迟钝的人，但你敏感且可爱，我只需要亲吻你，你的全身都会染上漂亮的粉红色。”

福葛感到乔鲁诺在他体内移动，先是一指，再加到两指，然后是三指……乔鲁诺的右手无名指上还有刻着纹章的戒指。福葛叫了出来，颤抖喘息着叫了出来。他清晰地感受到了乔鲁诺优美的手指弧度，以及那枚戒指的形状——他不可遏止地达到了极限，弄湿了本就湿透了的泳裤。高潮过后的福葛虚弱地倚在乔鲁诺肩头，享受他的大腿抵在乔鲁诺的大腿上所带来的触压感，乔鲁诺的呼吸扑在他的脸上，又热又甜，带有餐前酒和甜点的香气。 

“我也爱你，潘尼。”

灯塔发出的光束已被薄雾笼罩。

没有比这更惬意的夜晚了。

06

会面的地点是在组织势力控制下的某间餐馆里。福葛挑了窗口边的座位，冬日的料峭寒意透过灰蓝色的窗帘和衣物沁入肌理，头顶的暖气出风口呼呼地将餐桌上方悬挂的灯盏吹得晃晃悠悠。所幸，坐在里侧的乔鲁诺应是舒适暖和的。 

“怎么不说话？” 餐桌对面的男人将瓶中的啤酒倒入玻璃杯中，他斜乜着眼睛看了看福葛，接着若有所思地打量起乔鲁诺，最后又将视线定格在福葛的脸上，居高临下地莫名叹息道：“你从小就是个有趣的孩子，你……”

“目的。”福葛手中的餐叉狠狠地戳碎了草莓布丁，直接刮擦餐碟发出的噪音，引来了店内的服务生，在她开口前，乔鲁诺举起手示意她无事发生，她便退回至门外。

“注意你的态度，潘那科特。”坐了许久都一言不发的女人严厉地斥责了福葛不合礼仪的行径，“你该听你父亲把话说完。”

“抱歉？”当她提到“父亲”这个字眼时，福葛遭受到了前所未有的侮辱和冒犯，他本以为他不会再为他们感到愤怒或凄苦，可他的“父母”又以“父母的身份”出现在眼前，他的情绪还是失控了，“你们将我像野猫野狗般丢出家门的时候，我就没有父母了。时至今日，也不必冲我摆出一副长辈的架子，有什么事情……”

“请你闭嘴，先生。”男人用指腹抹掉了胡渣上的啤酒泡沫，福葛记得他不爱喝啤酒，因为那会容易使他大腹便便而有失风度，他的眼白轻微浑浊并布满了血丝，可他警告性的眼神依旧锐利，“听着，潘那科特，我们不是来和你翻旧账的。将你逐出家门前，我们洗掉了你罪有应得的犯罪记录，记得吗？你不但不感恩戴德，反倒埋怨……”

“你才给我闭嘴！”如果不是乔鲁诺的手正握着他的手，福葛很难想象自己会做出什么事来，刚开始流浪街头的日子还历历在目，他在深夜里哭喊过，哭喊的时候不住地流泪，用廉价的衣袖擦拭眼泪和鼻涕，他在坎坷磨难里成长了，他遇到了布加拉提，遇到了纳兰迦……他拥有了真正的家人，“罪有应得？”福葛随即爆发出响亮的笑声，他终于确信，他眼前坐着的男人和女人，是他血缘上的父母。“罪有应得的是那个下流无耻的恋童癖老禽兽。”语毕，福葛幸灾乐祸地看到了他们掺杂了惊愕尴尬，欲言又止的表情。

“这是非常私人的谈话。”清了清嗓子，女人蹙着眉不满地瞥向乔鲁诺，即使她的眼神再不礼貌，对方始终回以无可指摘的从容微笑，这让她感到很危险，“麻烦无关人士稍作回避。” 

“他不是什么无关人士，”撇开上司下属的职级关系，福葛和乔鲁诺之间更进一步的关系还未对外公开言明过，他想这没必要浪费在无关紧要的人与事上，他蠢钝的父母但凡有一丁点地了解他，都该能读懂陪伴他来告别过往的家人的，对他来说是怎样举足轻重的人，福葛笑着抿掉餐叉上的草莓布丁块，“他是我的老板。”

“我是他的男朋友。”与此同时，乔鲁诺做出了不同的回答。他极其自然地扶着福葛的下巴，在福葛的母亲大惊小怪的抽气声里，取过桌上的纸巾拭净他沾了些许碎屑的嘴角。福葛瞪圆了的眼睛可爱极了。

“这可真是……”福葛的母亲似乎搜肠刮肚地想要找到确切的粗鄙语句，去形容他的亲生儿子与他儿子的同性恋人，她注视着福葛的眼神犹如烛火完全熄灭了的灯芯，冰冷而死寂，“堕落，丑陋，扭曲！你该感到羞耻，潘那科特。你执意的荒诞行为，加入黑帮，搞同性恋，是为了向别人证明你的与众不同吗？”离家前，福葛听过她无数次的训斥，可现在听她饱含怨恨地罗列这些单词，这些字眼古怪地缺少了当年令他颤栗的威慑力。

“我只为我在乎的人执着。”福葛的声音低沉自得，富有热情而铿锵有力，他没有去看乔鲁诺的表情，他仍安定地坐在他身边，握着他的手，就够了。

“行了，潘那科特。”以百无聊赖的态度环视了同桌的另外三人，福葛的父亲舔着胡须上的啤酒沫，将七零八落话题切回到了正题，“你的祖父在两周前去世了。按照遗嘱，他给你留了一笔可观的遗产。前提是，我们得把你的名字加回到户籍本上去。”他们轻松地制造了福葛的死亡把他从户籍本上端走，现在又准备轻松地“复活”他。

提及祖父的离世，福葛尖锐的心情蓦地失去了重心。他不曾想，那个在他离家前几年就罹患了阿尔茨海默病的老人，竟还是记得他的。印象中，祖父是沉默寡言的，比起跟晚辈交谈，他更乐意于在侍弄花草的时候跟它们聊天。年幼的福葛权当这是对他这位后辈的不甚满意——就如同福葛的父母。福葛质疑着，矛盾着，他怎样才能令人爱自己，怎样才能学会去爱别人，他没有朋友，他好像也没有家人，他无法像祖父那般独自守着偌大的宅邸，终日与露台的花草、老旧的收音机以及和祖母有关的回忆为伴。某次海钓，福葛按捺不住地发出了疑问，而祖父向他讲了个故事——他与福葛的祖母相遇的故事。他说：“我看到她站在岸边，我只看到了她，一席水绿色的纱裙，脸上有神的光。”他们相守相伴的时光不长，但他们彼此相爱，又彼此独立。“我呢？我也会遇到我爱且爱我的人吗？”福葛还不懂爱，但他迫切地想要去懂得。

“我会去法院做撤销宣判的。”福葛记不得祖父是否有解答他的问题，但他已经拥有了自己的际遇和缘分，“后续的事项就不劳你们费心了。”祖父想将财产交给他认为值得的人，而乔鲁诺和他背后的组织必定需要这份财产，不管出于何种原因，福葛都不想放弃这份继承权。

福葛的父母感到惊讶和荒唐，由于过于震怒，他们呆立地站在顶灯投射下的光源外的阴影边缘，瞠目结舌地望着福葛。

“我会陪你去的，潘尼。”乔鲁诺伸出手，灯光落在他的戒指上，他们终于看清了上面的纹样。

有整整半分钟的时间，他们谁也没再开口。

“愿你永远不会后悔你的选择，潘那。”她还是用着略带傲慢的缓慢语调，福葛分明看到她的眼角有什么东西沾湿了手帕。她做出前倾的姿势，福葛误以为她要亲吻自己，但她收住了动作，转而整理起自己的丝绸手套。

“谢谢。”也许，不是所有的父母都天生懂得关爱子女，他们需要时间去学习，也需要时间被原谅。

他们离开餐馆时，室外已经开始飘雪，昏暗的夜晚被积雪反射的光映照得干净明亮。月亮隐入了厚厚的云层里，只有几点星光闪烁。福葛坐在驾驶座上，将车子驶入夜色中，乔鲁诺坐在后座，听着广播里的歌声与车内暖气的声响，在起雾的玻璃窗上用指甲写下他们的名字缩写：G&P，2002。他知道福葛看到后会嘲笑他幼稚，他笑着在这些字的周围画下两颗爱心，再补上一支箭穿过那两颗心。

07

星期天的早晨没有下雨，空气凉爽清透。

乔鲁诺和福葛都起得很早。他们洗头、洗澡、更衣，就像是提前为婚礼在做演练。

“你没和我说过，你有这么多名字难写又难念外国亲戚。”饥肠辘辘地坐在餐桌前，福葛的手边堆叠着草稿纸，宴请名单以及一摞请柬。乔鲁诺在厨房里置备早餐，从福葛坐在的位子，能看到一小截他的背影——他正在喝柠檬水。

“说实话，我也是最近才认全了他们。”乔鲁诺的头发半干半湿地垂在肩膀上，难以言喻的欢欣使他觉得不真实，“潘尼，如果你感到不自在……”

“我很高兴去认识你的家人，GIOGIO。”煎锅里躺着的两只鸡蛋和几块培根，冒着黄油和牛奶的香甜气味，福葛将手指插入乔鲁诺的发丝间，关上炉火，与他交换亲吻，“你的心跳得好快。”

求婚的仪式简单仓促，却自然而然。风尘仆仆的乔鲁诺在凌晨的机场里亲吻了福葛，并许下誓言，福葛点头答应并回吻了他，见证这一幕的，只有玻璃顶外朦胧的月亮。他们亲吻得太多太长，以致于乔鲁诺认真地怀疑，这会否透支他们下辈子，下下辈子的吻。

福葛欠乔鲁诺一支舞。

公事公办的语句外，福葛和乔鲁诺有他们私有的语言。这种语言不是用嘴说出口，而是以身体讲述的。手掌与手指的压紧、手肘轻触肩膀、目光注视与否，都是语言。

福葛还欠乔鲁诺一支舞。 

交往的伊始，福葛的心无比满足。他相信，这是爱。他遵守他的承诺去向乔鲁诺负责，可有人看见他们或者听他们说话时，他绝对不会去触碰、亲吻乔鲁诺，也不会对他表达他才能懂的爱意。他与他在夜晚赤裸缠绵，却要在白天拉远距离保持恭敬，这不容易，也不随着时间的推移而变得容易。和他同坐在一张会议桌前，站在同一场晚宴中，走过大街小巷……福葛告诫自己不要贪心，但乔鲁诺会牵起他的手，同意且鼓励他可以更任性一些。 

[And after all's been said and done.]

[Who said it best, were you the one?]

[Let's just forget,leave it behind.]

[And carry on.]

……

在练字前，福葛打开了收音机。

“可以和我跳支舞吗？” 

“现在？”

“快点，GIOGIO。我在等你牵我的手。”

……

[What you have lost,I've never found.]

[I lost my nerve,yet peace surrounds.]

[So carry on.]

[Into the quiet unbound,]

[Whay you have lost,I've never found.]

[I lost my nerve,yet peace surrounds.]

[So carry on.]

[And after all's been said and done.]

[Who said it best, were you the one?]

[Let's just forget,leave it behind.]

[And carry on.] 

——fin

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇还有很多续篇……等我慢慢写，也等猫老师慢慢画哈哈哈哈哈哈  
晚点来捉虫，先发了~


End file.
